Releasable contact connection arrangements of the above-mentioned type normally comprise a contact end, which is provided on the electrode lead and comprises at least one electrical contact, a device-side connector head on the electromedical device, a connector opening on the connector head for anchoring the contact end of the electrode lead so as to produce an electrical contact connection and a releasable mechanical fixing, and an anti-kink device at the exit of the contact end from the connector opening.
It is noted with regard to the background of the invention that releasable contact connection arrangements of this type, particularly when used with electrode leads for neurostimulators, require what is known as a “360° anti-kink device” at the transition from the device-side connector to the electrode lead, since the electrode leads of such electromedical devices can be deflected laterally practically in all spatial directions from the longitudinal axis of the connector end.
The anti-kink device that is necessary in this regard is known in principle from the prior art in accordance with public prior use by the Applicant herein. It consists of a connection piece integrally formed on the connector head of the electromedical device around the discharge of the connector opening in combination with an anti-kink bushing displaceable on the electrode. A tube piece protruding from the connector head is also known and fulfills the purpose of an anti-kink measure.
These known solutions have a disadvantage in that they protrude from the surface of the connector head, said surface being smooth per se, which does not allow the surfaces of the connector head to be reworked, for example, deburred and/or polished. The reason for this lies primarily in the fact that these connector heads for forming these anti-kink devices are generally formed completely from potting resin, which hinders surface finishing in order to meet high quality demands.
Based on at least the above-mentioned problem(s) of the prior art, an object of the present invention is to create an anti-kink device on a generic releasable contact connection arrangement, said anti-kink device allowing independent reworking of the connector head of the electromedical device with high anti-kink action.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.